Dulce y suave hechizo de constante adicción
by NO HAGO HISTORIAS
Summary: Los padres de Rin y Len Kagamine fueron asesinados y ellos se ven obligados a aguantar los duros golpes de la vida apoyándose mutuamente, el amor sera algo muy importante en el transcurso de la historia mientras se ven obligados a afrontar sus problemas. ADVERTENCIAS: Incesto, Lemon.


-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto? –dijo un joven de cabello azul y con unos celestes ojos llorosos- ¿ no entiendes que no puedo estar sin ti?

- lo siento, pero no puedo corresponderte. Estoy segura de que hay alguien mejor aguardando por ti… -dijo Rin en un dulce tono- Kaito… de verdad lo siento, pero mis sentimientos ya le pertenecen a otro… -afirmo sin arrepentimiento y con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro-

…Rin… mi dulce Rin… yo te entiendo. Se que no soy digno de ti, lo se, pero quería intentar hacerte feliz, pero he descubierto que la única manera de hacerlo es dejarte ser… feliz con… otro –pensó el chico mientras se le formaba lentamente un nudo en la garganta-

-Esta bien, entiendo, quiero que seas feliz así tenga que ser con otro que no sea yo –dijo este con una triste sonrisa, mientras una salada gota que salía de sus azulados ojos le recorría la mejilla-

Mientras Kaito se dispuso a irse, la rubia pudo identificar una silueta a lo lejos, era de su gemelo Len.

-¡RIIIIIIN! –dijo este con una sonrisa que ocupaba toda su cara-

-Len, hola ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Rin intrigada-

-¿acaso no puedo alegrarme de ver a mi hermana? –le susurro al oído, con una seductora voz-

Esto provoco que la chica se ruborizara un poco.

Len… si tan solo pudiera decirte que te quiero mas que a un hermano, que eres lo que mas amo en el mundo. Aunque no haya lugar en este para el pecaminoso amor que me haces sentir –pensó Rin al percatarse de lo cerca que estaba su hermano-

-idiota –se burlo Rin aun levemente ruborizada-

-jajajajajaja, no me odies princesa, sabes que eres lo que mas me importa –dijo el rubio abrazando dulce y cariñosamente a su gemela- además ¿Quién me comprara las bananas si no es mi hermana preferida? –dijo el rubio en un tono burlón y una linda sonrisa-

-jajaja ¡que gracioso~! -dijo en un tono irónico- solo tienes una hermana, y soy yo –afirmo Rin con una tierna sonrisa en los labios-

-¡con mas razón! –exclamo el chico con una gratificante sonrisa de victoria-

-eh Len vamos, ya esta oscureciendo, tenemos que irnos a casa o papá y mamá se pondrán furiosos –dijo la chica un poco preocupada. Mientras le tomo la mano a Len para disponerse a seguir su camino-

Aunque caminaban de manera apresurada, el camino se hizo entretenido para ambos ya que hablaban de cómo les habían ido en el día, (cabe destacar que los Kagamine habían tenido clases separadas hoy).

* * *

Ya en casa los gemelos anunciaron su llegada, pero no hubo respuesta…

-estamos en casa –volvieron a avisar ambos, pero nadie respondió-

-¿mamá?

-¿papá?

Continúo sin haber respuesta para los hermanos. En esto Rin fue a su habitación y encontró una nota en su cama que decía:

''Rin, tu padre y yo hemos salido para celebrar nuestro #18 aniversario, no nos esperen, les dejamos la cena en la cocina. Los queremos mamá y papá''

La chica se detuvo varios segundos tratando de descifrar el mensaje, observando lo cuidadosamente escrita que estaba cada palabra que contenía la nota, pero su trance se detuvo cuando Len le pregunto si la dejaron sus padres y que era lo que decía.

-…si… pero tengo un mal presentimiento… algo en mi interior me dice que esto no esta bien. –dijo Rin frunciendo levemente el ceño-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿de que hablas? Sabes que nos dijeron que iban a salir, que lo hayamos olvidado es otra cosa –dijo len mirando los celestes ojos de su hermana-

-lo se, pero no es eso… es que siento que algo malo pasará –dijo la chica con un notable tono de preocupación-

¡Ding Dong~!, sonó el timbre de la casa.

-yo abro, tu espera aquí –dijo Len mientras se marchaba a abrir la puerta-

Para su sorpresa era Kaito. Len lo miro extrañado ya que no se esperaba su visita.

-¡eh Len, hola~! ¿se encuentra Rin? –dijo con una agradable sonrisa-

¿Kaito? ¿Qué te traes entre manos? ¿Qué quieres con Rin? –pensó Len algo celoso-

-¿eh? Ah si, ya la llamo. Si gustas entras y la esperas aquí. – dijo el rubio algo distraído- Rin te buscan –gritó Len desde el otro lado de la casa-

Rin al oír esto se quedo con la incógnita de quien podría ser.

-esta se dirigió a la sala-

Entrando ya en esta, ella pudo observar una alta figura masculina que vestía con un abrigo blanco y una bufanda azul, con sutiles mechones de un azul cabello un tanto despeinado por el viento, estos mechones caían sobre unos azulados ojos. ¡¿Kaito?! –

Pensó la chica casi insofactamente-

-..esto.. Hola Kaito –dijo la rubia con un alegre tono- ¡que haces aquí? –le pregunto levantando una de sus amarillas cejas-

-ho-hola Rin, se te ha olvidado esto mientras hablábamos allá en el instituto –dijo el peli azul con un notable color rojo sobre sus pómulos-

-ah, gracias Kaito; eres muy atento –le sonrío Rin amablemente- pero estoy segura que no haz venido hasta aca solo para regresarme mi pinza de cabello ¿o si? –pregunto en un tierno pero curioso tono de voz-

-¿eh? ¡ah! Eh.. …esto... mmm ¿qui-quieres i-ir por un… helado? –pregunto el peli azul con nervios y con un aun mas notable tinte rojo sobre sus blancas mejillas-

-me encantaría, pero ¿Qué tal si lo posponemos? Mmm…. Para otro día –sugirió Rin de cabeza gacha- es que… iba a cenar con Len.

-esta bien, ¿es un traro?

-trato

Luego de despedirse Rin y Kaito, Len queda intrigado y decide preguntarle a su hermana.

-¿Qué es lo que hay entre tu y Kaito? No es normal que se sonroje de esa manera, lo conozco y se que no es fácil hacerlo sonrojar –pregunto Len calmado, pero aun celoso-

-amistad… o eso creo(?) bueno lo cierto es que no tienes nada de que preocuparte –le aseguro la rubia a su hermano-

-dudaste –le dijo Len con suspicacia-

-no es cierto –dijo Rin curvada de hombros y haciendo una mueca-

-si lo e-es~ -dijo Len en su típico tono burlón-

-¡que no! Ven vamos a comer ya –dijo Rin intentando hacer que Len se olvidara del asunto-

-como usted diga princesa –afirmo Len con su seductora sonrisa de siempre, provocando que Rin se sonrojara-

* * *

Después de haber cenado, Len le dio un tierno, dulce y calido beso a Rin en la frente, como señal de afecto provocando que esta se sonrojara, luego de esto el rubio iba de camino a su habitación para disponerse a dormir cuando fue detenido por una delicada mano en su muñeca.

-len… te quiero –dijo Rin entrecerrando sus ojos y juntando su frente con la de su gemelo, y con esto terminar la frase diciendo ''mas de lo que crees'' para luego abrir sus ojos y hacer que su mirada se encontrara con los azulados ojos del chico.

En un movimiento rápido Rin y Len juntaron sus mejillas que hervían por causa del sonrojo de ambos.

-y sabes que yo te quiero a ti, Rin –le dijo el adolescente al oído-

Con un vivido color rojo sobre sus rostros, los Kagamine se separaron y deslazaron sus manos lentamente.

Rin vio a su hermano dirigirse a su cuarto. ¡idiota! Claro que te quiere, eres su hermana, su hermana gemela. El nunca te vera con otros ojos, nunca te querrá como algo mas. Supongo que… no soy digna de tus sentimientos, algún día encontraras a alguien que si lo sea y tu serás… feliz con ella… -pensó Rin, colocando su puño en su pecho-

* * *

La rubia siguió su camino hacia su cuarto, añorando cuando ella y su gemelo dormían en la misma habitación, en la misma cama… este pensamiento impulso a Rin a ir al cuarto de al lado, donde se encontraba Len.

Rin toco con suavemente la puerta, abrió esta con sutileza mientras asomaba la mitad del cuerpo, y con esto decirle a su hermano:

-¡oye Len! ¿Estas despierto? –pregunto susurrando, mientras se disponía a entrar-

No hubo respuesta debido al profundo sueño en el que se encontraba sometido Len, asi que decidió hablar en un tono un poco las alto.

-Len, ¿aun estas despierto? –pregunto de nuevo la chica-

-¿hmmm? ¿Rin, que pasa? ¿ocurrió algo? – pregunto el rubio somnoliento y refregándose un ojo-

-Len… me preguntaba si… ¿podría dormir contigo esta noche..? –interrogo esta al muchacho, mientras sentía como subía la temperatura de su rostro debido al rubor- es que te extraño y quiero dormir contigo como solíamos hacerlo antes.

Esta no obtuvo respuesta verbal, pero si una física, el rubio le hizo un lado en su cama; levantando su blanca sabana y extendiendo un brazo, Rin no dudo en entrar, seguido de esto, Rin reposo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Len... su calido pecho… que emitía la armoniosa melodía de su corazón, la cual era una canción de cuna para los oídos de la chica, la batalla interminable de sus adormilados parpados se detuvo cuando finalmente esta cedió a su derrota.

* * *

Ya al día siguiente el sueño de Rin se detuvo cuando sintió una leve caricia sobre su cabello.

-oh, lo siento te he despertado –le dijo el chico sonriendo con una pizca de culpabilidad-

-hmmm… ah... respondió ella entre un bostezo- buenos días~ -dijo algo adormilada pero esto no impido que esbozara una calida sonrisa dedicada a su hermano-

-querrás decir buenas tardes, ya son las 1:28pm –le corrigió Len a la rubia, con una media sonrisa sobre sus labios-

-¿eh? Tanto dormí(?) –respondió ella- ¿y papá y mamá?

-no te culpes yo me levante hace 2 minutos –dijo este entre risas y continuando su tarea de acariciar los rubios mechones de cabello que caían sobre la frente de su hermana- papá y mamá aun no llegan –dijo entrecerrando los ojos y con un tono de preocupación-

-¿habrá ocurrido algo? –se intrigo Rin apoyándose sobre sus codos-

-no lo se, pero ¿Qué tal si desayunamos nuestro almuerzo? –sugirió algo divertido-

-me muero de hambre, te veo en la cocina, recuerda que tengo que lavarme los dientes –añadió Rin cubriéndose tímidamente la boca-

El chico asintió con la cabeza, mientras se quedo pensando en lo radiante que se veia su hermana, imaginándola sin toda esa ropa.

¡¿pero que te sucede Len?! Es tu hermana, tu gemela… -dijo este en un inaudible sonido y sacudiendo su cabeza-

…''hermana'' ''gemela''… estas ultimas palabras retumbaron en su mente.

Ambos se encontraron en la cocina, Rin se percato que su hermano estaba rojo y le pregunto que sucedía poniendo con sumo cuidado su mano en la frente de este

-¡Len! Estas que arde en fiebre –dijo sorprendida y un tanto nerviosa-

-n-no te preocupes, no es nada –le aseguro-

Después de comer, se percataron de la hora, ya casi eran las 2:00pm y sus padres aun no llegaban, así que Len decidió llamarlos para preguntarles por que aun no habían llegado.

* * *

Tomo el celular y llamo a su madre, la llamada no tenia tono, por lo que colgó y llamo a su padre. Sonó varios segundos y respondió una desconocida voz

-¿hola?

-alo ¿con quien hablo? – pregunto la persona al otro lado del teléfono-

-con Kagamine Len, ¿Quién es usted? –pregunto este algo dudoso-

Con el oficial de policía Isawa Takeshi. Digame Kagamine-kun ¿usted es familiar de Kagamine Kameko y Kagamine Tetsu?

-si –respondió este lo que ya era obvio- son mis padres.

-kagamine-kun lamento informarle que sus padres fueron brutalmente asesinados ayer cerca de las 11:05pm, cerca del templo Kotoku-in.


End file.
